


Just LIke Old Times

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does some thinking. Based off a line Tony says in the Spider and the Fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just LIke Old Times

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Based off the line: Just because I was alone manning the fort with handling Gibbs solo in Spider and the Fly.

Just Like Old Times

We go back to the headquarters after following up a lead. McGee and Ziva are gone following other leads too. McGee to Canada and Ziva to Miami. I sit down and watch Gibbs do the same thing. I smile at the normalcy in it all. Here we are after all these years ago we were back to a two-man team. It's been a long time since we've worked together like this. It was right after Vivian left to go wherever she went to. I still don't know where she was, or why she left, but she was gone.

I liked that time it was just the boss and I. He was mentoring me to be the best Agent I can be. I was still new trying to find out about everything and anything. I wanted to impress Gibbs and so I looked up everything to do with the Marines and Navy. I followed him around like an eager puppy.

I knew that he was as Abby put it a soft teddy bear. He had let me stay with him and when I got sick one time he looked after me. Abby didn't like him at all and I often wondered what did I do to make her feel that way. Finally, after a few weeks she started to like me. That was good because I liked her she was so happy and fun to be with. Sometimes we would talk and it was like we were almost on the same wavelength sometimes and she even liked movies and we would talk about them too. Sometimes we would even watch movies together.

Then we ran into the Secret Service where Gibbs offered Kate a job at NCIS since hers was gone. There would be no more two-man team anymore. I would miss it, but I guess things change. Then we go McGee to work with it and then us was four-person team.

After Kate was shot and killed then Ziva came into our lives. It was a three-man team and became a four-person team once again. When Ziva was missing, or presumed dead it was back to a three-man team again. We worked trying to solve cases until I stood up and said No. When we went to Somalia we found out that Ziva wasn't dead and we brought her home.

Now here we were back to a two-man team. It would change once again though like it did so many years past. It seems like it's always changing. It was good while it lasted though. Like I said it's just like old times.

The End


End file.
